The Great PTX Prank War
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: Its that time of the year again! Aprils fools! Pranks one after another, but this time April fools is taken to a whole new level. But what happens when this war lasts longer than the 1st? Who will prevail? Snippets of Scomiche, Kavi and Kori. Lol i suck at summaries. PENTATONIX
1. Chapter 1

By FlareTheVulpix

FlareTheVulpix does not own Pentatonix.

SO IM BAACCCKKKK!

Hey everyone! sorry I've been so inactive! I've been extremely busy with exams/tests coming up and essays, major projects and all that educational crap. But don't fret! Spring Break is near! I'll try and update a lot cause I won't have internet cause I'll be on a boat...meh

So just me and the computer. And paper. And pencils. And books. A Lot, of books.

So if you noticed the title you might be wondering;

FLARE! WHAT IS THIS?!

Well first of, i am a MAAJOR Pentaholic! I found out about them when i came downstairs from my room to find my sister watching "The Sing Off!" She dropped the series early on but i was hooked! So i watched a lot and still re watch episodes on youtube to this day!

So yeah, thats pretty much the jist/gist/idek of it!

I'm gonna try and make this a continuous one so, yaaay

Review/comment if you like Pentatonix and what your fav song of theirs is! I like….ALL OF THEM!

XD lol i like La La Latch or Show You How To Love!

Rating; T because i dont even know

Might contain Scomiche (Scott x Mitch)

Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

(Kirstie's POV)

I woke up, stretching, sunlight flittering through the blinds onto the bed. I shut my eyes quickly, light blinding me. I turned to my left and checked the time.

'8:30, eh...Well I better get up then. Mitch and Scott and the others will be up soon…'

As soon as those words popped into my head, I started to grin. A lot. Why you ask? Because today is a very special day. Today is April 1st.

Oh, you might not know who I am. My name is Kirstin "Kirstie" Maldonado and I'm part of an awesome acapella group named Pentatonix! I've been part of it for several years now, and each moment with them, I get to spend it with my closest friends! There are five in total in the band. Scott, the baritone, Mitch the tenor, Avi the bass and last but not least, Kevin the Beatboxer.

I quickly get up and take a shower and get ready for what lies ahead of me today. April 1st, aka, "April Fools Day," has always been fun for the group since we all love to play pranks! We are also very notorious for being very "elaborate."

I walk downstairs in the big house we are all staying in. Its just us in it, one big happy family. As i walked down the stairs, I hear the shower running and Mitch singing, "Valentine," which is odd since he doesn't really like the song. When I walked into the kitchen, I see Kevin and Avi eating bagels.

"G'morning Kirstie!" Avi's cheerful voice greeted me. "Are you ready for today?"

"Yep! In fact I've already planned something which should be happeni-

"EEYAGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" A scream echoed through the house, causing me to collapse in laughter as Avi and Kevin looked around wildly, alarmed at the screams.

Once I regained my composure, Avi helped me up and asked;

"Kirstie. What did you do?"

"Heh, ohh just a little thing to help brighten up Mitch's day."

Well thats the end of the chapter for now!

Tell me the next POV you want!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hey everyone! How ya doin?

Lol so someone notified me asking, "Flare? Is this just a story like Pentatonix Prank War? Are you copying?"

So the answer is no..ish. I got the idea to do a prank fic a looong time ago, i just never put it into gear. This was originally supposed to be a Scomiche fic but after reading Pentatonix Prank War, i decided to add in all the members including maybe some appearances from collaborators such as Lindsey Stirling or Tori Kelly and such.

Anyhow, lets kick this story into action!

PS - i also might be including so KAVI in here somewhere so yeah

(Kevin POV - cause no one ever does Kevin in fics i read)

"EEYAGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" A scream echoed through the house, causing Kirstie to burst into laughter and fall down. Avi and I looked around, shocked at what had just happened.

Once Kirstie regained her composure, Avi helped her up and asked;

"Kirstie. What did you do?"

"Heh, ohh just a little thing to help brighten up Mitch's day."

"Uhh are you sure, cause it sounded like Mitch having a bad hairday.." I trailed off as Kirstie started to giggle.

Avi and I, with Kirstie behind, started to walk upstairs when we saw Scott dart into the bathroom.

"Hey what hap- Holy crap, what happened!" Scott backed out of the bathroom, snickering under his breath, with Mitch coming out holding a hairdryer, looking really pissed off. Then I saw the reason. Within seconds everyone was laughing.

"It's not funny! Who did it?!" Mitch whined.

Mitches hair was thoroughly caked with baby powder. Some was scattered around on his face, leaving white splotches all over him.

Avi and I both pointed to Kirstie, who was still clutching her stomach in laughter.

"Point one to Kirstie!" She managed to say.

"Kirstie…." Mitch tried to sound angry but was miserably failing as he was giggling.

"Ugghh...Okay you got me, I admit defeat!" Mitch put his hands up in the air. "But i will have my revenge… Now get out i need to fix my hair! Remember Tori and Lindsey are coming over later today to celebrate all that's been happening!"

On that note (hehe musical pun lol i suck), we all left the bathroom to go downstairs. I noticed Scott came downstairs a little flushed. He also had a devious look on his face but only I noticed. Kirstie needs to watch her back.

(Scott POV)

"Scottie!" Mitch whined. "Help me pleaseee!" He tried to get most of the powder of his face and hair, but with no avail, he cried out once again.

"KIRSTIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Mitch calm down, I'll help out but please stand still!" I said, exasperated.

"Face toward me." I commanded. He did so and sat on the edge of the bathtub behind him. I wet a towel and started wiping off his face. Mitch closed his eyes until I had finished with his face. He opened his eyes and for a moment, brown met blue. Mitch smiled softly. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I quickly broke eye contact and moved onto his hair.

"..."

"Thank you Scott." Mitch whispered under his breath

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Now then I have a plan for Kirstie. She shall soon feel the wrath of Mitch!" Mitch smirked.

I laughed softly, asking, "So what's the plan? Can I help?"

"Yeah so here's the plan.."

**...**

Whelp thats all for now! Sorry updates are slow, in two months, I be entering High School! WOOT WOOT!

Random Questions for you all!

What do you want to pursue in college or as a career/hs club?

Fav Bands?

OTP'S?

Lol also i was thinking about doing a Q&amp;A soon! What do you all think?

Bye for now, blazes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Heyyyyyyyy everyone! How ya doin? lel im bored

so yeah

yeehaw

im just gonna start now

Read, Review and Enjoy!

(Mitch POV)

"Mitch did you carry out the plan?"

"Yep now lets wait and see…."

{Later on…..}

It was pouring outside, unfortunately. But to Scott and I, it was perfect.

"Hey guys and gals!" I heard Kevin calling out to the group in the living room. Scott, Esther and Tori, who joined up with us earlier this morning, and I looked up from our intense game of Monopoly. Kirstie and Lindsey, who accompanied Esther to the house, were on the sofa, gossiping about some guy. Might join with them later. Mama gotta find herself a man. Avi and Kevin entered the room, raincoats in tow.

"Who wants to come with us to Wendy's to get some food?" Avi questioned.

A flurry of hands went up, including Tori, Scott, Kirstie and mine. I smirked under my breath.

"Okay so that means Lindsey and Esther would stay behind. Is that cool with you two?" Kevin said

The two exchanged glances and replied, "Yep cool with us."

"Ooohh, Wendy's! I'm soooo hungry! Wait here I'm gonna grab my boots!" Kirstie exclaimed and ran off in search of her boots. After I was sure she left, I burst into laughter, Scott letting out a few giggles.

"What's up with you two?" Tori questioned.

"I presume it had something to do with a prank?" Esther voiced.

I nodded vigorously. "Wait for it….." I started to count down.

"3, 2 and 1…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK"

An earsplitting shriek echoed throughout the house, causing Lindsey to let out a small gasp, resulting in her falling off the couch. Tori and Esther looked terrified while Avi and Kevin had alarm written across their faces.

"MIIIIITTTCCCCCHHHH!"

"Oh crap! Mitch hide!" Scott called out softly. I had already beaten him. I jumped out of the room running towards the closet right before Kirstie entered the room, trudging in her black boots, holding a towel.

(Scott's POV)

"K-Kirstie,...what's up?" I asked, my voice betraying my amusement.

"Yah wanna know whats up?! This! This is what's up!" She laid the towel out on the carpet before taking her boots off on top of it. Yellow and clear slime oozed out of her boots. Her feet were covered in eggshell and even more slime. The rotten odor of eggs polluted the room.

"Ew!" The others pinched their noses, some of them desperately holding in laughter to escape the soon to be coming wrath and destruction known as Kirstin Taylor Maldonado.

After she finished wiping her feet off on the towel, I dared to make a comment.

"Yah know, I've heard that egg whites are good for your skin." Avi, Kevin and Esther looked at me, bug-eyed, knowing that I just might of cost my life. Lindsey and Tori were with Esther, who murmured something to them that caused them to go pale white in fear.

"Scott…."

"Yes Kirst?"

"K-Kirst, uhhh what are you doing?"

"Where's Mitch?"

"Dunno."

"Scott you better answer or else."

"Or else what?" I stuck my tongue out at her, causing Esther to gasp and almost swoon over into Lindsey's lap.

"Okay you asked for it.

Before I knew it, she was on top of me, straddling my waist, arms outstretched. And then hell broke lose.

Lel I'm gonna now try to update more often, maybe once every week? every other week? I dunno. Well byebye! Also try to guess what Scott has in for him! If you do you'll get mentioned the next chapter! Bonus point for those who include a prank for Avi and Kevin and those who have not been pranked yet by another! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey blazes! How ya doing today? Todays been a slow week, muh.

ugh i don't feel like doin an intro so here ya go.

read, review and enjoy i guess…

(Esther's POV)

"Or else what?" Scott stuck his tongue out at her, causing me to gasp and almost swoon over into Lindsey's lap.

"Okay you asked for it.

Before I knew it, Kirstie was on top of Scott, straddling his waist, arms outstretched. And then it broke lose.

"Kirst, wa-, ahahahaha, Kirstie stop! No please!

Kirstie started to tickle Scott, a devilish grin on her face. Tori and Lindsey just watched, dumbstruck.

"I was expecting more….." Lindsey whispered in my ear as Kirstie continued with her relentless tickle attack.

"Yeah.." Tori nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh trust me, you do not want to see the other things she does." I shuddered.

"Tell me where Mitch is!" Kirstie smirked.

"Never! I would never betray my be-" Scott started to laugh again as Kirstie started tickling him again, moving around mostly on his midriff, as that is where he is most ticklish, I think at least. Avi and Kevin were chuckling. Finally, Scott came out saying,

"Okay! E-enough! I'll tell! He-He's in the hall closet!"

Kirstie stopped immediately, running to the closet where Mitch hid, unsuspecting as Kirstie. Scott lay on the carpet, winded. We all waited for the poor fate of Mitch.

"MITCHIE I FOUND YOU!"

"KIRSTIE WAIT JUST A S-"

Loud giggles were heard from the hallway. Tori got up and walked over to Scott.

"Uh, Scott are you okay?"

He lay on the ground, pausing.

"No but it was definitely worth it." He cracked a smile. On that note we all burst into laughter. Kirstie walked into the room, a victorious smile on her face as she dragged Mitch, who was panting.

"Okay I'm gonna grab my other boots. I'll be right back!"

"Kirstie wait!" Mitch and Scott latched onto both of her legs.

"What?"

"Um, well you see, uh, we may have put more eggs into your other shoes because we didn't know which shoes you were going to wear…." Mitch muttered

" thanks for letting me know!" With that Kirstie bounded off. Mitch and Scott exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Whew that was a close one buddy."

"Mhmm.."

"We still are going to Wendy's, anyone want to join or leave?"

"I'll go." I responded.

"As will I." Lindsey agreed.

"Alrighty we have a full car as of now so let's split up. Avi will drive one while I'll drive another car.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" I'll drive with the girls while Avi's drives the boys! How does that sound?" I put in.

"Okay I guess. Scott and Mitch agreed, along with Lindsey and Tori.

"Yay girl time!" Kirstie exclaimed as she raced into the room.

With that, Avi handed me an umbrella. He also passed out some to the others in the room. I looked outside and noticed it was raining heavily. The cars were parked across the street. It was kinda dark outside and it was only 3:00. I prayed that nothing bad would befall us on our trip to get food.

(Tori's POV)

Everyone put on their raincoats and exited the house. I looked back and saw Avi locking the house. He and Kevin did not have umbrellas. There was not enough so he and Kevin did not take any, as it was their idea to go out. I opened my umbrella, as those with umbrellas were opening theirs. As soon as I opened my something started to rain down on me falling on my head and into my clothes.

"Eeep what is this?" I squealed, noticing the others had similar reactions. I felt my shoulder and found a ton of glitter on it. I looked around, seeing that everyone had something different fall on them. Lindsey was covered in flour, Scott had sugar, Mitch with more glitter and Kirstie with cacao powder. Esther had a bunch of feathers and sequins fall on her and boy does she look pissed. Esther glared at Avi and Kevin as they were doubled over in laughter. They both high-fived each other, saying

"Happy April Fools!"

"Hey Esther, that one was specially made for you by yours truly." Avi smirked.

Lindsey giggled, as Scott, Mitch and Kirstie looked visibly dumbstruck. Esther then tried to walk over to Av, saying,

"Hey Avi, come over here and give your big sister and hug!" She had her arms outstretched, covered in sequins and feathers.

"No way!" Avi stuck out his tongue and started running outside into the rain, Esther following suit.

"Kids these days.." Lindsey muttered

"Oh yeah I forgot, Lindsey you're the oldest here!" I exclaimed.

"Mmhm. I'm 28."

"Wow you're waaayyyy old Lindsey!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm only 6 years older than you!" She exclaimed, lightly hitting Mitch's arm.

"Ooowwie! Linds, that huuurt!" Mitch whined. Avi and Esther walked over, Avi being covered in half of what was the mess on his sisters body.

I shook my head, trying to get the glitter out of the fro on my head. I giggled, watching a cloud of glitter and sparkles pop up, raining glitter down on everyone else.

After everyone had disposed of all the messes, we all piled into the separate cars to go to Wendy's, unaware that I had a plan in mind for them, specifically the future lovebirds in the cars. Something great was going to happen soon. They better watch out.

Heyyy! I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what prank Tori should play next on the others. Also, by lovebirds, i hope you all know who i'm talking about. Hehehehehe.

Read Review and Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Hey guys! How are y'all doin? Lol so im sick, and it's like midnight and I should be resting but its been past a week since I updated a chapter! *invisible live audience gasps in horror* So time for an update!

Also to unknownperson123 (guest reviewer) The lovebirds in the last chapter- Tori/I was referring to Kavi and Scomiche - also that reminds me, should I put in KevEsther? Idek please review and tell me if I should! It would be a real big help! Thank you and…*drumroll in distance*

Read, Review and Enjoy! *evil laugh for who know what* *cough-cough* lol

(Lindsey POV)

Tori had already informed me of her many jump scare plans. Esther is helping with us too, as she helped contribute to the prank in many ways. We were currently residing in my room, which I am sharing with Tori. We agreed to play them on Avi and Kirstie, along with Scott and MItch. The first victims would be Avi and Kirstie, as Scott and Mitch were out shopping for who knows what. After explaining our plans for Kirstie and Avi, aka, Kavi, Esther quickly ran to her room and brought down a Scream costume from an old halloween thing. She quickly distributed it to me, which I then, pulled over my current clothing, with Esther's help. Tori would be doing the honors of playing the prank on Scott and Mitch, aka, Scomiche. Tori had left while Esther was helping me with the costume. She then ran to into the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

"Where are they?" I asked Tori.

"They're downstairs in the living room, sitting at the computer, looking at different songs.

"Perfect!" Esther rubbed her hands together in anticipation, an evil grin on her face.

"I also managed to set up a camera while they weren't looking." Tori smirked. I giggled and pulled on my mask.

"Okay let's get this lovefest started!" The three of us exited in the hallway. We were about to go downstairs when we heard a voice whisper to us.

"What are y'all doing?" I looked behind me to see a slightly confused looking Kevin.

'Oh no! I thought. 'I had forgotten about Kevin in his room!'

"Shh...it's a prank on Kirstie and Avi." Esther whispered.

"Oh alright, good luck." Kevin winked at us.

I gave him a thumbs up, well, at least I tried. My arm was covered in black, ragged cloth.

We stealthily moved downstairs. Kirstie and Avi soon came into view as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Their backs were turned to us as they were still on the computer, chatting amongst each other.

Tori and Esther each gave me a thumbs up as I hid along the wall of the staircase. They started to talk really loudly and walk to the kitchen, causing Kirstie's heads and Avi's heads to look up. The four exchanged waves and greetings as Tori and Esther entered the right side of the kitchen to "make lunch". Kirstie and Avi both turned back to the computer and resumed watching a lyric video to a song I did not know. I stealthily went down the stairs, slowly waddling over to Kirstie. They both have not seen me. Once I got behind the chair, I slowly got up, leaning so that I would be on Kirstie's side. I smiled inwardly, thinking,

'This is going to be great.'

(Kirstie POV)

Avi and I were on the computer, watching a video for the song, "Heartbeat Song." I heard footsteps and turned to see Tori and Esther exit the kitchen from the left side of the kitchen.

"Hey." Tori casually waved while holding an apple. Esther was about to say something but except then she gasped and pointed to something behind me, a scared look on her face. Tori almost dropped her apple as she visibly gasped and recoiled in horror at what she was pointing to. I whipped my head around to face a white ghoul like face with a black veil directly in front of me. It then let out an earsplitting cry.

"EEEEEEEEE!"

"AIEEEEEEE!"

I screamed and collided with Avi, which caused us both to fall onto the ground, me on top of him. I shut my eyes tight and opened them to see a wide-eyed Avi staring back at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot as his green orbs met my chocolate ones. I heard laughter from all around me, making me feel even more flustered.

I saw Kevin laughing from the stairs as I scrambled off of a confused Avi. Tori and Esther were cracking up as I watched the masked figure removing their face, revealing a red-faced Lindsey. I flopped onto the ground and sighed,

"Okay you got me."

"Yes!" Tori and Esther high-fived while Lindsey did a little jig. Avi slowly got up, groaning a bit.

"Owwww, Kirstie you wound me." He said while putting his hand over his heart, feining pain.

I gasped, cupping both hands to my mouth. I rushed over to Avi, helping him.

"Oh my god Avi, I am so sorry!" I squeaked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident. I would understand if I was in your position." He sympathized with me.

"Were you scared Avi?" Lindsey questioned.

"Hmmmm…" Avi put his hand to his chin, stroking his beard.

"Well….no." He deadpanned, causing me to giggle.

"What! Why not?!" She whined.

"Well for starters I saw you crouching."

"Awww man.." The three girls pouted.

"Well I'm definitely gonna get you next time!" Esther smirked, pointing at Avi.

"No you won't."

"Oh yes I will."

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two started to bicker, causing a slight ruckus. Kevin walked over to Lindsey and asked,

"One question, how on earth did you manage to make that sound?"

Avi and Esther stopped and looked towards her, puzzled too.

"Well, let's just say one of my favorite holidays is Halloween.." She scratched the back of her head.

"Well anyways great job!" Kevin held out his hand, offering it to Lindsey. She took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks but-" She cut off as she jumped back, holding the hand she gave to Kevin.

"Ow!" She squeaked, rolling around on the floor, nursing her hand.

"What just-" Tori started.

Kevin held up his hand, showing a small electric button.

"Oooohh that's gotta hurt."

We heard the door open and shut as a familiar voice echoed through the halls.

"Mama's back, bi***es!" (lel idk if this should include cussing)

Scott and Mitch strutted into the room, holding large bags of stuff.

"Heeyy, what's going on-" He froze, seeing an injured Lindsey rolling around on the carpet with a panicked Tori trying to calm her down. Kevin once again held up his hand, showing it to the duo.

Mitch inhaled sharply shaking his head.

"Nice one Kev. Alright y'all Scott and I are going up to our rooms. Bye!"

So they left, walking towards the stairs. I caught a glimpse of a bag that Scott was holding. It read "Ted's Trick House, For All Your Pranking Needs."

I sighed, thinking to myself, 'This is gonna be a long trip.'

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry I have not uploaded recently!

I have been going through a bad stage of writer's block, along with me having to study for exams and finals, which are very close!

So anyway, I hope you liked it! Also should I include unbleeped cussing? Please review and tell me what your think! Bye!


	6. AN

Hey guys! So I will not be updating for the normal once a week update schedule. I am at the last leg of school along with exams, o i need to take a break for now and focus on them...thank you! As soon as school is over and summer vacation starts, i'll probably update a lot more! Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Welcome to the 5th installment of The Great Pentatonix Prank War!

*crowd boo's in distance*

Thank you, thank you, your feedback is amazing!

*tomato is thrown, landing next to author*

….UGH WHATEVER I DON'T CARE IM BORED GONNA TYPE

ALSO OHMYGOD GAY MARRIAGE WAS LEGALIZED TODAY IM SO HAPPY IM CRYING TEARS OF JOY!

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

(Scott POV)

"Time please."

"It is currently…...7 o'clock in the morning.

"Great."

MItch and I were downstairs, setting up a few pranks. No doubt the others would all 'love' them. I was just finishing up with the saran wrap when, an arm wrapped around my side, startling me. I stifled a gasp, bolting forward, only managing to get myself tangled in the saran wrap. The figure let out a quiet chuckle, stepping forward revealing Mitchell Grassi.

"Mitch!" I whined softly, trying to keep my voice down. I did not want the others to wake up.

Mitch approached me and crouched down to my level, as I had sat down on the stairway.

"Yes?" I frowned at him, causing him to help peel the saran wrap off me.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to see your reaction."

Once we managed to replace the saran wrap, we sat down onto the couch and scrolled through our phones, looking at Tumblr and Twitter.

"Hey look at this!" Mitch passed his phone over to me, which had a cool drawing of me and him, on Snapchat. The description said "sl*y." I chuckled softly. I noticed the time at the top of the screen. It was 8:30. I sighed. Then, all of a sudden, my stomach growled. I looked up, slightly embarrassed. Mitch giggled and poked me in the shoulder saying,

"C'mon angel cakes, lets go grab some breakfast.

We headed into the kitchen. I pulled out some eggs from the fridge and decided to make scrambled eggs. I also grabbed some turkey bacon because well, its bacon. Mitch went and got cereal out. He then proceeded to make a bunch of microwavable waffles. I finished with the eggs and bacon and set them all out on the countertop, making a somewhat of a breakfast buffet thing of sorts. Mitch put the cereals and waffles there too. After helping me clean up, he went over to the phone and pressed "Page All" saying,

"Rise and shine sleepy heads! We got food so come downstairs before me and Scottie eat it all! We have bacon!" He quickly put the phone down and scurried over to me, snickering.

Not long after, I heard footsteps. The two of us walked over to the entrance of the stairs waiting for the chaos.

"AIEEE"

I heard two squeals and high-fived Mitch, who was trying to stifle his laughter.

We walked in front a the staircase to find a surprised Kevin and Avi, looking down at the tangled Lindsey and Tori.

"Yes! Boo yah, you just got owned!" MItch and I grinned. The two girls looked up, giving us the evil eye. The tried to untangle themselves from the clear wrap, but to no avail. Kevin and Avi walked forwards trying to help out with the girls. Meanwhile, Kirstie had walked down the stairs, having a confused look on her face.

"..Soooo, what did I miss?"

Avi filled her in as he helped detangle Lindsey. At this point, Lindsey was free but Kevin had gotten his hand stuck in the saran wrap on Tori.

"Uhh guys….a little help here."

Kevin had gotten himself hopelessly stuck in the saran wrap along with Tori, both looking extremely embarrassed as his hand was on her neck.

'Gosh I must've used a lot of Saran Wrap.' I thought, chuckling to myself.

I ran into the kitchen to grab some scissors to help free them

After we got them unstuck, I realized, one person was not here yet.

"Hey where's Esther?" I asked

"Oh, she was up last night doing something. I don't know." Avi shrugged

"Hey I have an idea! Lets wrap her up in her sheets and toss her into the pool outback!" Kirstie said, grinning deviously.

"That's perfect!" Tori exclaimed loudly, earning quick hushes. She cupped her hands over her mouth sheepishly.

"Sorry...got excited for a bit. Okay let's go get her now!"

We all tiptoed up the stairs. I warned the others about the one creaky stair, which we all avoided. Me and Mitch are convinced that it was haunted.

We arrived in front of Esther's room, her door slightly ajar. Lindsey peeped her head in first to make sure the sleeping woman was decent. She gave us a thumbs up and we headed into the room.

(Kirstie's POV)

I looked at Esther. She was curled up like a baby, snoring peacefully. How nice. But not for long, that is.

We slowly untucked her bedspread, lifting up the stretchy part that enveloped the mattress. We all took our positions. I was at the head of the bed, giving the signal. I counted down on my fingers. 3, 2,1. My last finger folded and the group lifted her up. Esther let out a small sigh, causing us all the freeze. Once we were all sure she was fully asleep, I took hold of the bedspread where her pillow and head were and we slowly started moving out of the room.

We moved through the hallways with ease, but then came the tricky part. The stairs. AVi went down first, and I would go down last. We all avoided the creaky stair except on person. Kevin.

"...creeak…"

"Mhmm…"

Esther stirred in her sleep, then settled back down after a moment.

Kevin shrugged and gave off a sheepish expression. We all then made it down the stairs and started towards the pool. We got to the sliding door, which Avi opened with slight difficulty. We soon stood at the edge of the pool, which was to my right at the moment. I looked towards Avi who smirked at me, nodding.

"Do it." He said hushed.

Everyone else looked ready so I took hold of Esther's pillow, yanking it out from under her head, handing it to Mitch on my left.

"RISE AND SHINE YOU LITTLE CAT!" I boomed into her ear, jolting her awake.

"Wait…...what's happening?" She complained, rubbing her eyes groggily, not realizing the situation. Then she took notice of her surroundings.

"Shit."

With that we chucked her, protesting profusely and in her pajamas, into the pool. We all let out a cheer as she resurfaced.

"Esther isn't it a bit weird for you to be swimming now?" Tori grinned. I felt something behind me. I whipped my head around, coming face to face with Avi, a devious look on his face. He shoved me forwards, intending for me to go into the pool.

"Oh no you don't!" I countered by grabbing onto his arm, pulling him into the pool with me. We hit the water with a splash, my back hitting the pool first with a "splat". As I let go of his arm, I felt the cool water rush around me, bubbles tickling my arms and legs. I hit the bottom and pushed off the smooth tile ground and swam upward. I surfaced, gasping for air. Avi popped up beside me, a surprised look on his face.

"Well that was unexpected." He quipped, water dripping down his face. The others on land were laughing hysterically.

"Splash!"

Water sloshed over the both of us, getting in my eyes. I rubbed at them furiously. Once I could see again, I saw a drenched Esther being chased by Avi.

"Alright, now." Kevin remarked, "You all should get out before you catch colds."

I nodded and slowly made my way to the stairs, pulling myself out. I shivered, the air cool against my body. My clothes did nothing to stop the slight pajama pants were completely soaked along with my white t-shirt. Man am I glad I wore a bra today. My shirt clung to me tightly, completely see through. I pulled it forward, it making a satisfying "pop!" sound.

"Kirstie you look like you just won a wet t-shirt contest." Mitch remarked, handing me a towel.

I giggled, squeezing water out of my hair. I wrapped the towel around me. Mitch rubbed my shoulders, trying to warm me up.

"Thanks Mitch." I smiled.

"No problem, anything for a friend."

I looked over to Avi and Esther, who were both wrapped in towels.

"I'll get you-" She pointed to Avi, "later."

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey it wasn't me! It was her idea!" He protested, pointing to me. She raised her eyebrows, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan for her."

I swallowed nervously.

"Anyway's..Tori and Lindsey went in to change, now then...who's up for breakfast?!" Scott proposed.

My stomach rumbled just at the mention of food. I blushed, slightly embarrassed. We all laughed, Scott commenting,

"I take that as a yes so, let's eat!" With that we all headed into the kitchen, unaware of the plans Scott and Mitch had in mind for us.

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Well thats all for now blazes! Hope y'all like it! I wrote this plus another chapter while at camp, which I just got back from. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

Hope you like and Read, Review and Enjoy!"

Also updates will be each week in think now

i hope

i do not have any excuses for why i haven't been updating. i am a very lazy asshole.

oops…. O_0

So anyways, let's get on to the story! I'll try to make it as long as possible, this chapter i mean!

(Avi's POV)

I walked down the stairs, finding all it's residents, minus Kirstie and my sister.

'Must still be changing.' I thought. Tori looked at me and said. "Yeah, K and Est are still upstairs changing." She said nonchalantly, reading my mind.

I sighed in response, scanning the kitchen counter, which had a large abundance of food over it. I saw sausages, waffles, scrambled eggs and some cereals, fruits and yogurt. Lindsey huffed.

"My cereal isn't here.." She pouted. Mitch looked up, surprised.

"Oh no! I left our cereal in the pantry!"

Mitch and Lindsey have some stuff in common, but the biggest thing is both of their undying love for a cereal called "Buddy Puffs", (**not real sucky name i know im improvising)** which was puffed rice, formed into different shapes, people and animals. It discontinued 2 years ago, which saddened them both so much, they went into their form of "Puff Withdrawal." They wouldn't eat breakfast for days on end until Kevin managed to find a person selling boxes of BP online. Recently, BP came back for only a little bit, selling the puffed cereal in shapes of gay couples or gay pride colored cereal. I thought it was kinda weird, watching them eat little rice people, but even more weird that they had 50+ boxes of the cereal. Supposedly there is no expiration date so Linds and Mitch went to the nearest grocery store and bought 2 carts full of Buddy Puffs. One for Lindsey, the other for Mitch. Boy I wish I could of seen the look on the cashier's face when they brought up that much cereal. Genevieve, our makeup artist, went with them and said that the cashier looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Linds could you be a dear and bring out our cereal baby?" Mitch playfully asked. I snorted, holding in a laugh.

"Yeah! I'll be back in a moment!" She bounded over the the pantry door, opened it and went inside. I looked over to Mitch, who was next to Scott. They both were chuckling softly, sending shivers down my spine. I tried to call out a warning to the innocent redhead.

"Lindsey be care-"

"HOLY-"

I heard a yelp from the pantry, along with a flow of crunches. I rushed over to the pantry, which was now being swarmed by the others. I looked inside and saw a sight. Lindsey was sitting on the ground holding the cereal box, a field of puffs surrounded her. Tori, Kevin and I gawked, Mitch and Scott laughing in the background.

"I-I-I just picked it up an-and everything just-" She spluttered, making an exploding gesture with her hands. Tori hurried over to her side, trying to avoid the sea of puffed rice as she went. She stepped on a couple, each making a small "crunch" sound. She helped Lindsey up, who rubbed her behind.

"Owww….I fell back as soon as the cereal started to fall." She held up the box, showing the bottom of the box gone. It looked like it had been cut out.

"Scott! Mitch! Come here!" The violinist croaked, walking out of the pantry. The two boys stopped laughing and grinned at her.

"Hope you liked your present." Mitch chirped.

"Miiiitch!" She squealed, lightly slapping his shoulder. "That's technically child abuse, spilling our baby like that!"

"Well I guess that means we are horrible parents." He shrugged

""We?! What did I do? You and noodle boy over there were the ones that cut her!"

"Two things! First of all, I thought that we established that the puffs are a he, and second of all, how did you find out about the whole "noodle" thing?"

"I've seen Tumblr Mitchell. You might not be the only one who goes on Tumblr."

"Oh dear lord, you poor thing." Mitch sighed, shaking his head

"Okay, okay. Let's break it up." Scott advised, coming into between to duo.

"Oh don't worry." Lindsey laughed. "We're only having a bit of fun...Right Mitchell?"

Mitch grinned. "Yeah, only a bit of fun."

I cleared my throat, causing the others to look up at me. "Hey, anyone know what's taking Esther and Kirstie so long?"

"Hmm…" Scott and Mitch both crossed their arms. "Do you think they got caught in a prank? Cause if so, we didn't really plan anything for the two of them. Yet, that is."

"I know what happened to them." Tori giggled. I focused my attention on her, nervous about what happened to Esther and Kirstie. If she hurt my Kirstie in any way- Wait a second. Hold up.

'_My Kirstie?' _I thought. '_When did I start referring Kirstie as "mine." I mean, I guess I've had a little crush on her for a bit but, "my" Kirstie?'_

"Avi?" A voice shook me from my thoughts. Kevin was in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face. "You alright dude? You weren't responding."

"Uh-uh-yeah. I stammered. "I'm fine. What are we doing now?"

"We were going upstairs to check on the girls. Apparently Tori pranked them. You sure you're okay?" Kevin asked with a concerned look on his face. I looked to make sure the others were walking upstairs, which they were and I responded softly. "Can we talk later?"

He nodded. We then started to walk upstairs. We noticed Tori signaling us to be quiet. They were outside of the bathroom door. I heard what sounded like panicked voices within the bathroom. The blonde girl motioned to us to go stand by the wall with the others. I walked over to the wall, nervously anticipating what would happen next.

Tori took a couple steps back from the door, then rushed it and started knocking on the door. Hard. So much that it made my ears ring. Kevin covered his ears right as loud screams echoed from the bathroom. I heard the door unlock. Tori stepped back, laughing. Kirstie and Esther exited the bathroom. Esther was holding a toothbrush, which was completely covered in what looked like blue dye. Kirstie, but Kirstie. I wonder what happened to her. She was holding a toothpaste bottle, her mouth open. She was distraught.

"Who didth thids?" Kirstie slurred, holding her mouth. Upon hearing her voice, she whimpered. I heard a couple of gasps from the group.

"Oh no...Mitch grimaced.

Esther tried to talk but I noticed her lips and mouth were completely blue, to me which was hilarious, so I burst into laughter.

"Avi did you do this?!" She shouted.

"Nope!" With that, I pointed towards Tori, who was still laughing.

"Boom! You just got punked!" She snickered. Her snickers died down as she noticed Kirstie, who was shaking.

"Really Tori? Esther sighed. Teeth numbing medicine in her toothpaste?"

Tori had stop laughing, noticing her actions.

"Oi, oh my gosh Kirstie..I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you. I'm so sorry!" She ran up to the close to crying girl and enveloped her in a big hug. "Here." She took out a tube of something from her pocket as put it in Kirstie's hand. "This will deactivevate the medicine. Kirstie nodded softly, heading into the bathroom, Tori following. "Esther I have stuff for you too. It will get rid of the blue in and around your mouth." Esther followed, closing the bathroom door behind her. The rest of us were left there in the hallway. All was silent, until Scott muttered, "Wanna get breakfast."

I heard muffled sounds of agreement and we all started to file of out the hallway to go downstairs. I quietly knocked on the bathroom door saying, "We're gonna get breakfast, it's all ready for you all downstairs. I then walked away, my heart wrenching. It tore me apart, seeing Kirstie all sad like that. With that, I decided to help her in anyway I could today. I entered the kitchen. Immediately upon me entering, Scott asked me,

"Hey Avi can you grab the orange juice from the fridge and pour out a couple glasses?

"Yeah how many?"

"Uh..about three, one for Kirstie, another for Esther and the final one for-

"Me!" Mitch finished, smiling.

"Could you make that four?" Lindsey asked.

"One over here to!" Kevin added.

"Sheesh what am I? A slave?" I teased them all. I grabbed 5 glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the counter, turning around to the fridge, which was behind me. I opened it and took out the carton of juice, placing it on the counter. I screwed off the lid, getting ready to pour the juice into the glasses when a steady stream of OJ shot me in the face. I croaked, stumbling back into the fridge.

"Oof!" I grunted, the wind knocked out of me. I wiped my face off with my sleeve, just in time to see Mitch and Scott high-five each other. Kevin and Lindsey looked on in shock.

I superfrowned, looking towards the pranksters. I resumed my neutral face, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, you got me." I admitted, rounding the counter to grab a couple paper towels to clean up the mess. Scott approached me, holding out his hand and saying,

"Here, I'll clean this up as I was the one who made it. You go get changed."

"Thanks." I tried to high-five him but he nimbly dodged out of the way saying, "No don't hug me orange hands!" I chuckled and made my way upstairs to my room, walking into the large-ish room that I currently resided in. It's walls were painted with a dark green along with gray shaggy carpet. I pulled my white-now splattered with orange t-shirt off and put in into the bathroom sink, washing it with cold water and soap. I felt the cold air cool my now bared torso and I shivered. After I hung the wet shirt on the shower door, I walked back into my room and grabbed a grey shirt from the nearby dresser. I shrugged it on lazily and exited the room, leaving my door slightly ajar. I walked down the stairs, noticing Kirstie and Esther standing in the doorway of the kitchen. They didn't notice me. A plan slowly took form in my head and I creeped forwards, a finger to my lips signaling to the others to not give away my position. Lindsey noticed me first and let out a slight giggle.

"What's so funny Lindsey?" Kirstie asked.

"Oh-oh nothing. Just…..thinking.."

I was only a couple inches from Kirstie now. The others in the kitchen had caught on and were trying to act casual.

"Well anyways where Av- OHMYGOD!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her up. "Gotcha!" I exclaimed as she thrashed around in my arms, her legs kicking. I narrowly avoiding a kick to the stomach when she exclaimed,

"Avi! I know it's you! Put me down you oaf!"

"Nope!" With that, I wrapped my right arm all the way across her waist and used my left one to tickle her sides mercilessly. Her white and gold striped shirt had ridden up a bit on her side so I attacked there first, earning a gasp from Kirstie.

"A-Avi! S-Stop it! Guys! H-H-Help me!" She gasped laughing, trying to get the others to help her.

Most of them were laughing and chuckling. Mitch chipped in saying,

"You're on your own sis," He then burst into laughter after seeing the aggravated look on her face.

"T-Traitors!" She managed to say between giggles.

"Say uncle Kirst! Uncle!"

"N-Never!" She struggled even harder, making her shirt to ride up even more. I saw an opportunity to attack her right side, which had always been her weak spot in tickle fights. I switched arms and lightly traced my fingers in abstract shapes and movements across her slightly tanned skin. She squawked loudly and kicked even wilder. I grunted as her foot connected with my thigh.

"C'mon Kirstie.." I smirked, moving my hand over to her stomach, causing her to erupt in even more fits of giggles. "Just say the magic word and you're free!" I sang.

She managed to sneak a glare at me while thrashing about. I started to slowly move my dancing fingers back to her right side, causing her to yelp, saying.

"U-Uncle! Uncle!" She cried, giving me a death glare. I slowly stopped tickling her, right before I dropped her onto the couch. She lay on her side panting. By now the others had gathered into the living room, all amused. A surprised Tori was being chased around by Kevin, his arms out-stretched, trying to deliver the same torture I delivered to Kirst. She finally regained enough breath to say,

"I'm gonna getcha today, you better watch out." She gave me a weak grin, trying to get up, only resulting in her flopping back down onto the couch. I approached her again, my hands outstretched, ready for round two, but seeing that, she bolted off the couch over to Tori, who was about to be caught by Kevin. Kirstie grabbed her hand saying,

"C'mon, let's go grab some coffee." She dragged her into the kitchen, Kevin following behind her saying.

"Here, I knew you probably needed one so I prepared a pot of coffee for y'all. Anyone who wants creamer and sugar, say "I." A flurry of I's attacked him, leaving only him, Lindsey and me out.

"You two, do you want coffee or do want it without the creamer and sugar?"

"Nah." Me and Lindsey chorused. Lindsey pointed to me saying, "Jinx!" and after I did not respond to that, as I'm a man, I'm classier than that, she jumped, squealing,

"Hah! I win!"

"Eh whatever." I shot her a smirk, her returning with a smile.

"I don't want any coffee, I just wanted some orange juice…..that maybe WON'T explode this time!" I shot Scomiche a look, Mitch putting his hands up in defense, Scott shrugging.

"Babe, the big bwad man is gonna hwurt meh!" Mitch squeaked, hiding behind the tall blonde in the room. Scott patted his back saying, "He'll have to get through me first.

"Wait what happened while we were upstairs?" Esther asked, confused.

"Oh Avi just got pranked a bit, here I got it on video want to see?"

"Wait what!?" I jolted my attention towards Scott, who was holding his phone. "I was planning on uploading it to youtube on PTXVlogs later on as "Bearded Man Pranked with Orange Juice". I wanna start the channel up again but with a twist…"

"You were not…" I said with my lowest voice possible, trying to unnerve him.

"He held up the phone saying, "All I have to do is hit confirm and you're up there!" He grinned. Tori, Esther and Kirstie still looked confused. Scott averted his eyes to them, chuckling under his breath. Kevin was laughing softly to himself as Mitch "cowered" behind Scott. While Scott was looking away I lunged at him, trying to get the phone. At the last second he jumped away, leaving Mitch undefended. I grabbed Mitch and started to tickle him the same way I tickle Kirst. On the sides, as the small brunette was wearing a skin tight, black long-sleeved crop top. He gasped saying,

"Scottie help meeeee!"

"I'll give you Mitch for the video to be deleted."

Scott frowned for a second, then bounded away over to the living room laughing.

"Sorry Mitchie but sacrifices must be made!"

"Noooooooo!" Mitch cried in mock terror as I continued the onslaught of tickling before stopping and running to get to the living room. Before I got there, Esther chirped,

"Too late, it was uploaded." She smiled at seeing the title of the video, which was "Bearded man pranked with OJ"

"Great.." I sighed. "The fans are gonna have a field day with this.." I shook my head. I watched Kirstie laugh as she and Tori watched the video on her phone. I felt a bit better, knowing that I helped cheer her up a bit.

Scott came back into the kitchen, gleefully smiling at me. I superfrowned back, earning a couple of laughs. Kevin interrupted our little staring contest by saying,

Now then, who wants coffee?" The earned the attention of those who said they wanted coffee earlier. "I just need to put in the creamer, now where is it…? Ah, here it is!" He mused, grabbing the blue container from the counter. I saw Mitch inch over to Kirstie and Esther as Kevin had his back turned. I heard him whisper into their ears.

"Watch closely now…" He smirked and moved over to Scott, who he lightly punched in the arm. I was guessing that was for earlier after he ditched him in the arms of me for the sake of the video. I turned my attention back over to Kevin who was pouring the powder creamer in now, just pouring it over each cup in little bits. He moved his arm in a straight and timely manner so each mug got the same amount of flavor. He turned away, declaring,

"It has been done! Now enjoy!"

What he did not know is that as he was turned away, each of the coffees started to overflow, foaming and bubbling. Light giggles and snickers filled the room.

"Kevin….I would move a bit." Tori advised.

"Why, what is-Scott and Mitch what did you do?!" He yelped as he noticed the overflowing coffee, grabbing the paper towel that was left on the counter from earlier. He hastily put the cups into the sink, placing paper towels as he picked up each cup.

Mitch finally spoke after Lindsey and Scott joined in to help clean up the frothy, sticky mess.

"Me and Jennifer over there swapped the creamer with Alka Seltzer." Mitch smirked. "Here." He bolted out of the room for a second, coming back momentarily with a pot of coffee and actual coffee creamer. Kevin was throwing away the last of the paper towels when Mitch exclaimed to him."

"Kurvy catch!"

Kevin looked up just in time to see the container of creamer flying towards him. He caught it, after tripping and almost falling to the ground that is."

"Whoops sorry Kev."

"Don't worry about it."

Mitch nodded and walked over to Scott. They both took each others hand and bowed.

"What's that for?" Lindsey asked.

"Well you see…Y'all have officially survived the Superfruit Prank Special!"

"Wait..what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean by Superfruit?"

"Well…..you see, uhhh...We've kinda been recording you this morning for a Superfruit special, cause you know, today's Tuesday…?"

"Recording?!" Where are the camera's?" Tori gushed, looking nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. All the camera's were in some hallways, kitchen and outside near the pool. No rooms. All we've gotten today I think was the Pool Prank, OJ, Kirstie and Avi's tickle fight, the cereal and finally the coffee. We were gonna upload certain footage to Superfruit's channel. Is that okay?"

"Oh, really? Well I'm alright with that. Won't be the first video of me going up on youtube today…." I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose.

I heard more choruses of "Ok" or "Oh wow, it's gonna be so funny!"

"So, now there will be no more pranks from us today."

"Really? That's great for us at least!" Esther exclaimed. "Finally some peace and quiet. Hey, I have an idea. Let's do something tonight, something fun that all of us can do and participate in. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Paint Twister?" Mitch put in. I saw Tyler Oakley do a video of that."

"Nah….we don't have the game twister and we don't have any paint. Also it would be very messy…"

"Awww way to be a downer Esther." Mitch pouted, earning him a head scruffle from the brunette.

"Cards Against Humanity?"

"Sorry, can we not play that game?" Kevin interrupted. "The thing is it's not exactly the most cleanest game…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, we get that, don't worry Kev. Any other ideas?"

"How about...Truth or Dare?" Kirstie put in.

"That's a great idea!" I smiled.

"Everyone who wants to do it say "I"

"I!"

And that's how we got to playing Truth or Dare later that night.

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O

Sooo.. I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think in the comments below!

Sorry for a bit late on updating..One of the reasons is that TODAY IS NATIONAL FANFICTION/FF WRITING/AUTHORS DAY! YAY GO MESSAGE A FAV AUTHOR AND TELL THEM HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO YOU!

also PTX RELEASED THEIR COVER OF CHEERLEADER AND I WATCHED THEIR VIDEO FOR IT AND 12AM AS IM A AND COULD WATCH IT EARLY AND I CRIED AND WAS SO HAPPY AND NOW EVERYONE CAN WATCH AND I LOVE IT!

so yeah again, hope you enjoyed the story! Read, Review and Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! How are you? Schools gonna start for me soon….*cries*

Updates might slow but i will try and update as soon as I can during the school year!

Speaking of school, I'm there now...somehow I missed the message that for the soccer games we are expected to come an hour before the game starts, not normal time

So I'm stuck in school...(help)

Eh time to write then, I guess

Anyways Read, Review and Enjoy!

(Mitch's POV)

It was 9:30. Rain buffeted the windows, the We were gathered in the living room, some of us on the couch, others in recliners or on the carpet. Kirstie and Esther were not there yet. The rest of the day leading from the pranks me and Stephanie delivered had been pretty uneventful. Kevin had a water balloon broken on his head by Tori, which resulted in her being pushed into the pool by an amused Kevin. I pushed him in after her. Speaking of Esther, I wonder where she is. She's not in the living room yet she was the one who planned the whole "Truth and Dare" gathering. Avi paced the room, his brows furrowed.

"Where on earth could Esther be?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. "She was the one who planned this whole event!" He froze when the soft pit-pat of footsteps was heard in the kitchen. I looked towards the doorway to see Kirstie.

"Hey Kirst!" Lindsey greeted! "Wow! I didn't even hear you enter!"

"Oh wow, that's weird."

She shook her hair, water droplets spinning everywhere. I saw Avi twitch as some of the water hit him straight in the face.

"Hey guys! So E-"

"Hey Kirstie, watch it!" I felt a sudden pang of guilt as I saw her flinch.

"S-Sorry!" She stammered softly.

"Hey! Avi don't yell at her!" Scott next to me scolded.

I saw the hurt in her eyes and my heart plummeted into my stomach. I guess Avi had the same reaction as he walked up to her and gave her a soft hug.

"Avi what are you-"

"I apologize for yelling at you. I'm just a little bit stressed right now..."

He broke the embrace and flopped down onto the couch next to him. Kirstin sat down next to him, resting her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her face.

"...…"

"..."

"Man, it's pouring outside!" I finally broke the silence, looking outside the window. Raindrops were hitting the window with hollow "splats" while wind buffeted the window.

"Yeah." Kirstie murmured, sighing. "Oh. that, reminds me! Esther, she wanted me to tell you guys that she might be a bit late to the game...We were out shopping with Genevieve and Kate today and 5 minutes after we left the mall, Kate and Vieve called, saying that their car had broken down. Esther went to grab them and bring them back to their apartment. She said to start the game without her."

I sighed, a weight lifted from my heart. I had started to think something bad had occurred to her.

I looked over to Avi, who had already sat up. He had a smile on his face, obviously pleased with the news that Esther was okay.

"Also, could some people help me with the bags I have brought back, there's a lot so I need help.

"Yeah sure." Scott stood up, Avi, Kevin and Lindsey standing, leaving me and Tori sitting down on the couches cause, let's face it. I have the upper body strength of a mouse and Tori- she was lightly snoring on the couch, head laying on the armrest.

"They're all in the trunk." Kirstie smiled as the group of strong people left the room to grab her stuff. After that, she bolted into the kitchen, entering the living room with a large box, matching the other on in the corner. She dragged the box slightly. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Mitch can you help me with this box. I really could use some extra strength."

I sighed, getting up to help her even though I probably won't make much of a difference. I took hold of the other box and she directed me over to the corner, where the other box was. Kirstie slowly removed one hand from the box she was holding and used it to take off the lid of the one on the ground, leaving only a little rim on the top outside of the box. We then lowered the box we were holding, it fitting perfectly on top.

"Hey are you gonna tell me what-" I started but she cut me off, pressing a single finger to her lips. She slowly rapped her knuckles on the top of the box, earning a scratching sound from inside the box. I cocked an eyebrow, eyeing her nervously. She leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"For Avi."

We heard footsteps and both of us rushed back to the couch, sitting down in our old spots. I heard a groan as Tori started to stir and wake up. The others entered the room, some looking wet, holding bags.

"Where should we put these?" Lindsey asked.

"Here you can just put them in the corner, next to the boxes." Kirstie directed. "Thanks guys, you're the best!" She grinned.

"No problem, anything to help a friend!" Kevin answered.

"Okay so, since we're about to play Truth or Dare, I'd say we should move the couches and chairs into a circle." Scott said.

"Y-yeah. Good idea." I looked over and saw Tori, sitting up, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up!" Kevin exclaimed in mock astonishment.

"Aw, good-" She cut off, looking at the analog clock, "-night to you too." She sassed back.

We all got up and started to move the furniture, making a semi circle around the center coffee table. We all sat down and waited for the game to start.

Avi quickly got up and grabbed two decks of cards and a jar with everyone's names in it. The jars were for who goes and the cards had different truths and dares that she had found on the Internet. She set them up earlier for everyone to use during the game.

"So-uh..I guess I'll start out first." Scott chucked nervously.

I watched as he stuck his hand into the jar and and how he pulled out a small slip of paper. He unfolded it, scanned it, and put it back into the jar.

"So...Lindsey.." She showed a nervous smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh...Truth."

"Okay then," Scott grabbed a Truth card and read it, putting it back at the bottom of the pile. He snickered a bit before asking,

"Lindsey dearest, do tell us, what color is your underwear currently?"

I laughed as I saw her face flare up a bit, before she started to laugh too. She paused for a moment, thinking, before responding with,

"Purple." She grinned, before drawing a name.

"Ahh…yes, Mitchell..Truth or Dare" I gulped nervously.

"Dare." Lindsey picked up a Dare card and then put it back at the bottom.

"Mitch it's your lucky day, I dare you to go prank call your mom."

"Aww man…" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What's wrong? Too much to handle Mitchell?" Lindsey taunted, smirking at me.

"Nah," I replied with challenging eyes. "It's just too easy."

She raised an eyebrow and handed me her phone with the digits *67 already punched in. I dialed in my moms number and waited for her to pick up. I put the phone on speaker, signaling to the others to be quiet. At last, a familiar voice rang through,

"Hello, Mrs. Grassi speaking."

"Hi this is Jenny from 31 Flavors, if you can name 31 Flavors in 31 seconds you can win 31 thousand dollars, ready, set, go!" I practically scream whispered into the phone with this overly peppy, schoolgirl voice. I had used one of my favorite prank call lines that I used when I was younger.

I heard nothing in the first couple seconds. I had started to think she hung up on me before she calmly said into the receiver.

"Jenny, I do not need your screaming in my ear right now, as me and my husband are trying to sleep now. Goodnight!" With that, she was about to hang up before she whispered into the phone,

"Also, Jenny please tell Mitch we say goodnight." Then she hung up.

I froze, dropping the phone onto the carpet. It was all silent until we all burst into laughter. I wiped tears from my eyes as Kirstie giggled, saying,

"How on earth did she know it was you?"

"I have no clue?!"

After the laughter died down, I handed Lindsey her phone back and drew a name from the jar. Its read "Avi" and I put it back. I looked up and spoke to him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Avi, Truth or Dare?"

Without hesitating he responded with, "Dare." I drew a dare card and put it at the bottom of the pile.

"Avi, I dare you to have one of your fingernails painted by Kirstie." Kirstie laughed. We all knew that aside from Avi, she was horrible at painting nails. Avi chuckled, as Kirstie asked him,

"So Avi, what color nails do you want?" She gave a cheeky smile. He put his thumb to his chin and gave a sigh, pretending as if the question was the most important one ever.

"You can choose Kirst, whatever you think will be the best for me." She grinned and ran upstairs, returning quickly with hot pink nail polish. Avi guffawed, slapping his leg.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. Kirstie scurried over and asked him which finger she should paint. He pointed to his left ring finger, claiming that "it was his least used finger." With that, Kirstie started to get to work.

I laughed as Kevin pointed out saying,

"Hey it's kinda like Kirstie is proposing by painting your ring finger. We all started to laugh again as Kirstin said with a straight face,

"Say yes dammit!"

Kirstie screwed the nail polish closed. I assumed she was done with painting now. I watched as Avi inspected his finger, nodding in approval, as K sat back down. Avi drew a name from the jar and while putting it back, he asked,

"Tori? Truth or Dare?"

"Uh….Truth."

Avi drew a card from the Truth pile and after reading it, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude but, Tori, do you have a crush on anyone?"

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

So that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed and expect another update next week.

Next thing - WHO HERE'S EXCITED THE PENTATONIX - THE ALBUM WHICH COMES OUT OCTOBER 16 2015? I AM SO HAPPY!

So yeah hope you enjoyed, comment down below what you thought! See ya!


End file.
